


sweet time

by 1once



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1once/pseuds/1once
Summary: there, in all its shame and glory, is a bruise the size of a large coin. its on her hip, and very visible due to marinette’s lack of shirt, and her shorts being too short to cover anything besides the important.according to her shorts, her hickey wasn’t important enough to hide.





	sweet time

her eyes can barely stay open, let alone stay alert long enough to not get hit in the head by rubber balls with extreme accuracy. 

marinette realizes its as much as her fault as it is chat noir’s that she is struggling to stay awake. all those puns, all those laughter, all those _kisses_ (oh, those kisses) were all factors on to why she is yawning in the middle of their dodgeball game. 

for a brief second she looks at alya, who is actively encouraging her, with a big smile despite her large red mark on her arm on where she dramatically saved her from a hurling ball. 

“mari, no!” alya roared, jumping just in time to receive the ball aimed straight for marinette. the sound of impact was heard all around, which earned winces and applauds. marinette didn’t even know what was happening until alya fell to the ground, also dodging another ball aimed for her as she knelt next to alya.

now, in a series of unfortunate luck and clumsiness, marinette is one of the few left in the game. she has no idea how she made it so far, but maybe its the universe giving her punishment for staying up so late. 

“lets go, marinette!” alya yells from the sidelines, garnering lots of support for her. marinette sheepishly smiles back and offers a thumb’s up, in which she again dodged a ball that could have hit her arm if she hadn’t lifted it in that moment. 

its just her against two, which seems unfair, but adrien seems as much sluggish as she is, if not more. his eyes are slow to react, his body much slower. the only reason he’s still in is probably how dodging is second nature and marinette is all defense, not offense. kim is the other player, getting increasingly frustrated at marinette’s fortunate luck.

“you throw one,” he almost barks to adrien, who just lifts an eyebrow at him. he catches the ball kim tosses him, and he stares at him expectantly. “well, shes there. throw it at her.”

adrien feels the ball, and takes it in his hand. his eyes are half open, but he blinks hard and tries to focus. his throw is weak, but maybe its because its weak that marinette feels slower to react, even for her.

the world slows down, and her senses heightened. it might have been a side effect from being ladybug so often, but her body reacts on its own. maybe it wasn’t luck. maybe it was her actual self, dodging accordingly due to her reflexes. either way, its the most marinette moved that whole morning. her backward somersault was perfect as she went over the ball, missing it by a hair. she’s as surprised as the bystanders watching, even kim as he didn’t expect marinette at all to move from where she was standing, let alone jumping a perfect 360 degrees.

she finished her landing with not even a sound of struggle, as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her. and unbeknownst to everyone in the room, it was.

her blood was finally pumping. the thing she needed to get energized was finally there, and it shot marinette wide awake. she felt like she had the entire world in her palm, something she thought she could only feel when she had paris in her eyes during the night as she ran roof to roof, searching for criminals and patrolling the streets. she was _alive_.

the moment marinette reaches to grab the ball, finally on the offense, she feels something bounce off on her hip. to the horror of everyone in the gym, its a rubber ball. 

marinette is defeated. adrien and kim won.

the whistle blows and everyone is too stunned to breathe, let alone talk. 

kim looks at adrien, who threw the game winning shot. he is barely awake, eyes drooping and heavy. 

“you’re something else, agreste,” kim says, and if he praises someone, that must be serious. he pats his shoulder with a heavy hand. 

then, all the emotions that were paused, became unfrozen after a heart beat. screams of disbelief and confusion woke adrien up, who was apparently unaware of what happened. he looks around confused as his classmates swarm him, jumping around and running because they just _couldn’t_ believe it.

he doesn’t see marinette look pleasantly surprised, relief that the game was finally over. she laughs a little, and starts to head toward the locker room, her tiredness already weaving back to her body, coming back just as fast as it left.

marinette blushes now that she realized what she did in front of her friends, the people who knew _marinette_. this new side of her, the small peek of lady bug, made marinette’s heart fast. she didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing, but she won’t ever forget the amazement in their eyes. 

she smiles to herself, somewhat proud. she reaches her locker first, because her locker is one of the closest to the door. then, she starts changing out of her clothes, still content with the memory of her awestruck classmates.

“damn, marinette,” alix whistles, her voice dropping in a sly tone. as she enters, so does the sound of footsteps following her. “aren’t you full of surprises today?”

marinette turns around to face them as they all enter the locker room, somewhat bunched up. they’re all bright eyed and red cheeks as they see marinette, giggling like children who seen something shocking, something an adult shouldn’t ever see. they offer her congratulations and some lighthearted remarks of jealousy.

alya’s jaw drops when she finally reaches marinette, her eyes widening comically. 

“i can get some ice for you,” rose says as soon as she sees marinette. her face is soft with worry. “i didn’t know the ball hit you that hard to bruise.”

marinette is wondering why everyone is gawking at her until rose brings her gaze to the bruise, still worried. 

there, in all its shame and glory, is a bruise the size of a large coin. its on her hip, and very visible due to marinette’s lack of shirt, and her shorts being too short to cover anything besides the important.

according to her shorts, her hickey wasn’t important enough to hide.

rose was about to examine the rest of marinette’s leg just to make sure she was alright, but juleka comes at the right moment to save marinette from a horrifying experience (although right now is still extremely humiliating).

“i think she’s fine,” juleka says, gently picking up rose by her shoulder. “marinette just had a bit of fun.”

marinette’s face is scarlet. the heat and embarassment radiating from her entire vicinity makes all the girls laugh, but not unkindly. marinette wants to thank whatever is out there for choosing today for chloe to be absent. if she were to witness the giant and striking _hickey_ on her hip, marinette would have never live it down.

in a flash, marinette has put on a shirt. she leans her forehead against her locker, her face hot and steaming. alya lands right next to her, her eyes scandalously wide.

“girl,” is all alya says. “girl.” she puts more emphasis, as if that single word can describe what she can feel. 

in some way, marinette can. but right now, she’s more focused on not dying of embarassment.

“is that why you were so tired this morning?” alya asks, whispering, but its still so loud that its basically yelling. marinette wants to bury herself under the locker as the girls around them snicker. 

“speak louder, alya,” marinette sarcastically rges, her face unbelievably red and hot. she feels that rather than her words, alya is listening to the hickey.

alya lets out an exasperated yell. she started changing out of her clothes, but her words are still very exaggerated and still very loud. “its not everyday i see my best friend getting laid! and getting marked too!” she puts her face close to marinette. in all seriousness, she says, “marked.” 

marinette shimmies on her jeans quickly, pulling down her shirt to make sure no one sees the additional small hickies littering the rest of the area, even though she is sure everyone can suspect that. she doesn’t even need to look around to know. she can feel their thoughts wavering around them.

“alya,” marinette says, fanning her face to ar least release some steam. “i can mention the countless of times i’ve seen things i should not have seen whenever you hang out with nino.”

as expected, this doesn’t shut up alya in a flash. but it does quiet her down, somewhat.

“what else can you expect when we are teenagers in an established relationship?” alya retorts back. she pushes her glasses up on her nose, and its times like these marinette can just see her journalist side shine from alya’s eyes. “i’m just surprised, marinette. you don’t want to talk about it. cool. i just- i was just caught off guard on how i found out about this.” she waves her hands in the area of the hickies. “i’ll drop the subject.”

marinette sighs a breath of relief. 

“but i need to know: are they good though?”

“alya!”

when the girls walk out of the locker room, the boys are already waiting. they see how flushed everyone was, especially marinette who was basically steaming with embarassment. beside her, alya is smug and satisfied, although she is holding a sore arm with a suspicious looking red mark of a hand, something that can only be left with a heavy slap. 

“what happened?” nino asks, shrugging an arm around alya’s shoulder, bringing her close.

“nothing,” she hums, pleased with herself. apparently, nino takes that answer and changes the subject. as they walk, they pick up adrien, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. maybe if he didn’t have an image to uphold, he would be snoring.

“i still can’t believe you dodged that shot, marinette,” nino remarks, thinking back to the memory. “that was so awesome. do you think you can teach me how to do it?”

she would have blushed at the compliment, but instead, she yawns. 

“maybe we should let her go home, babe,” alya smiles, her eyes just shining with knowledge. the two best friends make eye contact, and nino is watching confusedly as alya says, “she had a long-“

marinette turned around on her heel and started walking away before she can finish her sentence. she waves good bye without saying anything, her quick escape speaking momentums for her. alya cackles like thunder, and despite all the teasing, marinette appreciates it. one less thing off her chest, and this time, its something fun. and harmless, only if marinette doesn’t mention _who_ she’s doing it with.

actually, she’s surprised she got as far as she got before getting noticed. the nights with chat have been getting longer and longer (alya’s voice in her mind is making her want to pull out her hair because now it’ll never be the same, damn her), and the more they spend time with each other, the more they know they’re together. together together. its funny to think that they talk to each other so much, about anything, and yet the subject of _them_ has never come up.

“i don’t know, mari,” he says with his voice of his that just makes her want to look at him with everything shes got. they’re laying together in her balcony, staring at the stars, hands brushing together but not quite holding. it might have been romantic if they weren’t in the city of lights, where every romantic deed was born, but maybe it was romantic because of that. marinette doesn’t know what they are, but when their hands finally meet, she knows that she likes that. and whatever it is they have. “i just think. i’m furry lucky to have met you.”

marinette gets the overwhelming desire to throw him off her balcony, but instead, she musters all that energy and uses it to kiss him instead. it was a night of firsts, but the most important first being marinette’s first dazzling white tooth smile and most genuine laugh at chat’s puns.

it was also that night during patrol that chat didn’t greet ladybug with his signature ‘my lady’ for the first time. without saying anything, marinette and chat knew that that night was the night of their beginning together, as something more.

now a year later, a new first. the first people to find out that marinette was not single.

marinette climbs up her room with a tired smile on her face, only stopped when sabine wanted to check her temperature due to how red her daughter was.

“i’m okay, mama,” she assures, appreciating the cool hand of her mother’s worries. “i just had pe. i’ll be fine.”

sabine gives a small smile, and lets marinette continue. once she reaches her room, she lands face first into her pillow.

and she sleeps. for six hours.

its a nap to her. to other people, its a messed up sleeping schedule. when she wakes up, tikki’s small window is open, meaning that she is out and about in paris, doing something a kwami has to do. marinette has yet to find out what exactly, but apparently its nothing to worry about. 

and due to tikki’s outings (usually at night), a certain kitty has come to fill in the space temporarily (usually at night).

she wonders how she wakes the exact moment she hears the familiar three taps on her trap door before it opens and a gush of wind comes directly down at her. her eyes catch a glimpse of black latex before making a bee line to the corner of her room, where a small closet of privacy can be accessed. in a few seconds, she hears his signature “claws in” and a bright flash of green, and then his kwami exits the same window tikki uses.

chat exits the closet in a white shirt and sweatpants, with a mask she made for him on their one month anniversary. its fitted carefully to help their relationship have much more smoother sailing, and without uncomfortable latex and a kwami in between them. 

he doesn’t jump on her bed, but rather drops down, mirroring exactly what marinette did earlier when she got home.

“good evening, _mon chouchou_ ,” he whispers as he hugs her from behind, resembling a sloth as he hangs wraps his entire body around her. “sleep well?”

she can hear the rasp in his voice, and she became so accustomed to it that without a doubt she knows that he’s been snoozing all day too.

“as well as you, _minou_ ,” marinette replies, turning over easily as he lessened his grip on her. she was already warm from her blankets and pajamas, but chat’s chest has always been the warmest, and so she doesn’t feel the least bit embarassed when she burries her face as close as she possibly can because she is 100% scientifically sure that his chest is the warmest thing in the world. its a fact, she tells herself.

“then your dreams must have been as great as mine,” chat replies, his nose deep in marinette’s hair. strawberries. “but of course, _mon chouchou_ , nothing will ever beat the present and awake you.”

marinette is awake enough now to lightly slap his chest, and the rumble of his chuckle is everything for her. she doesn’t feel like rising at all, and if she had the choice to permanently stay within the premises of her bed and chat, she would without a doubt take it. but her body needs to stretch, and most importantly: food.

chat lays around the area from where marinette was laying, trying to keep the warmth that just recently sat up. 

“i brought pho,” he mentions right when her stomach started rumbling. “since i’m pawsome, they didn’t spill.”

marinette leans back from her sitting position and kisses him as quick as lightning. for a moment, chat is frozen. he can be the superhero with super reflexes, but when it comes to marinette, he freezes like a cat in headlights. but before she can stand up to relieve her hunger, he pulls her down for another kiss, this time deeper. it reaches all the way down, a hunger in marinette she thought was maintained from last night.

it transforms the mood of the night in an instant. from sleepy and joking, to fast and deeper, they know each other like a song. chat is hitting the right places, the right notes, while marinette is playing with him like a talented musician in front of a crowd to perform. 

in a world of cacophony, they are harmony. 

marinette is straddling him, never letting her face get farther than a few centimeters from his. meanwhile, chat’s hands are all over, from her shoulders to her hips. when his fingers ghost over the _spot_ , marinette wakes up from her frevor and leans back away, with a pop from his lips.

“you!” she says as she realizes. marinette uses one arm to plop herself and uses her other hand to keep his hand on the very area he marked her. her cheeks burn at the memory of earlier today, as if they weren’t already so red from their moment right now.

“me? yours.” he says simply, proudly even. chat gives her a cheeky grin, a complete 180 from his hazy smile when they locked lips quite intensely.

“no, you,” she narrows her eyes, leaning closer but not for the reasons as before. marinette slides his hand to her hip and it trails fire, but she tells herself to focus. “left a mark.”

he’s still confused, and it takes him a few seconds until his eyes widen. he’s wearing a mask so its hard to see his true eyes often, but when marinette is this close, its as if she’s seeing through him. her electric blue meets his grass green. 

chat gives a nervous giggle, then unceremoniously, he flips her over. she falls from on top of him to her bed, and before she knows it, he’s basically undressing her to examine his marks. she rolls her eyes at the lack of warning, and she takes off her pajama pants, which was the only real thing that could hide the hickies.

his mouth forms a small ‘o’ when he finds the small little bruises he made last night, standing out against her pale skin. definitely man made and not caused by a rubber ball.

“the girls in my class saw it,” she tells him, her body heat on fire with embarassment now. the hottest are her ears, and even in their most intimate, she doesn’t burn as much as now. “alya was losing her mind. i totally forgot i had pe today, and i was so tired, i was out of it. it was basically a ticking time bomb.”

for a second, chat’s eyes flickered, as if he remembered something. but its gone before marinette can make any real sense out of it. for all she knows, he might have just been remembering that he left the stove on at home.

“what’d you say?” he asks. she can’t figure out the tone of his voice, especially when she can’t see his face. he’s still closely inspecting it.

“i said,” her mind wants to shut down in embarassment as she says, “i had a long night.”

chat freezes again. marinette throws her head back and covers her face with her hands, and she’s sure she’s hotter than any fever she had before. marinette thinks chat might have shut down, but before she knows it, he’s laughing. like a crazed maniac.

“you’re going to wake up my parents,” she shushes him, and although he tries to drown out his laughter with his hands and a pillow, he is still shaking uncontrollably. 

“marinette,” he says in between giggling. he rises from her legs to face her. his green eyes are brimming with laughing tears. “i love you.”

her chest constricts. its not the first time. she knows he loves her. he knows she loves him. but its the first time he said it with such a dazzling white tooth smile that she can’t help but close the distance between them with another kiss.

now with even less clothes than before, the whole air in the room is stuffier and eager. chat has never left his hand from his marks on her hips, and he plans to never let go tonight.

“well, _minou_ ,” she whispers, her lips ghosting just a breath above his skin on his neck. “i know you can’t have marks,” she goes even lower. “but i guess i’ll just have to leave one where absolutely no one,” lower. “no one, but me, can see.”

chat smiles to himself, his ears burning scarlet. without anyone saying anything, he knows its payback from today’s mishap. he isn’t mad about it. the thought of marinette marking him, as her’s, just like he marked her the night before. it turns his bones into jelly, and if he physically could, he would melt even further into her bed.

as her lips finally meet the destination of where no one can see, chat closes his eyes.

it’ll be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> minou - kitty  
> mon chouchou - my sweet pastry bun
> 
> lapslock bc :D?
> 
> also everyone say thank u to raveena for her songs (honey and sweet time) for getting me thru that last portion of this fic hehehehe


End file.
